rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus L. Velox
'Marcus "Marcie" Leon Alexander Velox '''is a half-elf character with a history that spans over a wide expanse of territory and encounters a number of dangerous individuals. He is a member of the Caedo Brotherhood and his skills are primarily focused on ranged combat. Appearance Marcus is 6"0" tall, very well built with a noticeable scar on his cheek from when he was shot whilst teleporting with a broad tipped bolt. Abilities Marcus' skills are great, in both Ranged and close combat, but he lacks the ability to use any form of magic. Biography Youth When Marcus was young he was a genius, excelling in all forms of "school." He also excelled in combat, but at his school they only practiced with wooden swords and blunted arrows. He never felt comfortable with a sword; it was always the bow he loved. This was strange, as his father was a guard who was a skilled swordsman. One day, after walking home to his home on the outskirts of Camelot, Marcus found the door open. He grew scared, knowing his father was out on patrol and wouldn't be back until late at night. Marcus, however, wasn't the type to run. He edged forward into his house, hearing noise from his parents room. He walked towards where his mother's prized elven longbow was mounted on the wall. He tried to open then case, but it was locked. He got his wooden dagger from his school bag and jammed it into the lock, somehow opening it with almost no noise. He grabbed the bow as well as her quiver and arrows, quickly putting the quiver on his back. Before he moved to investigate, he got a feel for the bow. He moved towards his parents room, but what he saw scared him even more then what he had feared. Earlier he just thought it was a robber but it wasn't, it was his dads commanding officer in his parents bed doing gods know what. His eyes started to stream and he felt an emotion that would later fill his life. Angry in a pure blind rage, he fired the bow straight at the commanders forehead. The arrows sliced though the air making nearly no noise, but the commander moved at the last second, the arrow only scraping his shoulder. "What the hell?" Marcus' mother screamed "You're bleeding!" Both of them poked their heads out of the covers. Seeing Marcus holding her bow with an arrow in hand his eyes filled with anger as well as tears. The commander spoke, "You wounded me, boy!" Marcus eyes filled with fear now knowing he couldn't last 5 seconds against the guard commander. The commander got up reaching for his sword, ignoring his shield. Marcus loaded an arrow. "Don't move!" His mother screamed in Elven, "Marcus, don't shoot him I love him!" But Marcus had only started learning Elven a week ago, so all he heard was "Marcus shoot him!" Before he could even translate the last bit in his mind, he had fired the arrow. The commander swiped to slice the arrow in half, but as he moved his arm, the pain in his shoulder increased to unbearable levels. The arrow shot into his neck. Marcus paused having understood what his mother had meant to say. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus saw the Guard Captain stand and advance towards Marcus. He grabbed another arrow and fired it at his chest. But his mother who was deeply in love with the commander, more so then her own son, jumped in front of the arrow, it pierced directly into her heart. As she gasped for air, the guard commander dropped his longsword and started to hold her in his arms. Marcus ran as fast as he could. He later returned to find his mother had died and his father had been hung for murder. The commander had been unable to find Marcus, so said his father did it. This scared Marcus. Unable to return home, he fled to Catherby. Away From Home In Catherby, Marcus met a dark mage who lived near the Tower of Life who agreed to help Marcus forget the crimes he had done. It took nearly 3 years for Marcus to be able to block out the memory of him killing his mother. Knowing the circumstances of Marcus's life, the wizard only agreed to help because he was hoping that Marcus would kill for him, but the young man couldn't just forget half of his life. So, he replaced the memory of him killing his mother with the wizard killing him. When he was done, he would think he had finally tracked the wizard down and was about to kill him. As the wizard slept, Marcus fired an arrow point blank into his heart and one again into his spinal cord. As he killed him, he felt empowered and happy. He loved to kill. Growing Up As Marcus grew older, he killed other boys like himself and he stole from adults. One day, his "target" got away and it was a friend of the royal family, so Marcus had to flee again, this time to Asgarnia. He stayed in hiding until he was 23. For 13 years, he never left the safety of outskirts of Falador. He built a house high up in a tree and lived by stealing supplies from passing traders and merchants. One week, no traders came. He was growing hungry, so he walked to Varrock. He saw a group of people and tried to steal from one of them, but a women stopped him and threw Marcus into a nearby shop window. To his surprise she walked into the shop and said, "If you're looking for a job, I will pay you to 'take care' of someone for me." He later found out the woman's name it was "Sin Evermore." It was a strange name, but he was happy. He had found a way to make income. He helped Sin kill the person and was rewarded with a job at her "company." Marcus went around killing for money; his blood lust was always satisfied and if it wasn't he would kill an innocent. He was a cold blooded killer. Death and Resurrection Marcus lead the life of a cold blooded killer for almost a year until his own stupidity got the better of him. He was killed by the Duke of Lumbridge's left hand man. For unknown reasons, the Duke kept his body encased in ice. When his brother, Caine, learned this, he applied to help Lumbridge. After the Duke killed himself, he stole the body of his brother and revived it with some help. But something was different, he didn't seem like Marcus. His death experience had opened his eyes, he renounced his religion of Zamorak and turned to Guthix for answers. By pure luck, he met with a old friend who gave him a job with the Void Knights. His old friend, Vicente, knew of his skill in archery and his past. He promoted him to second-in-command as he knew he was someone he could trust. Changing But the urge to kill was still inside him. He met Joni, an old memeber of the Caedo Brotherhood, and soon trusted him with his life. After leaving the "Sins," he saw something: it was was Ashe the vampyre, who had killed his third wife in yers past. He charged forward, his sword and shield out. In his rush, he completely forgot he was in Canfis. The fight lasted longer then it should have; maybe Ashe was toying with him, but it didn't do anything. Marcus was beaten half to death. Ashe knowing Marcus wouldn't mind dying as much as knowing he got his ass handed to him, left him to die. Call it luck, but a passing vampyre walked past him and saw an easy meal. As he bent down, he saw something strange. Marcus' teeth, they were fangs. His skin was pale. He was a vampyre. So he took him back to his house letting him heal. As Marcus awoke, he was in a panic as he saw the man. : "Why aren't I dead?" . : The man replied, "I wouldn't leave a fellow vampyre to die would I?" : ''What is he on about? Marcus thought to himself. He checked his mouth with his tongue and then he shouted, "What in the gods names did you do to me!?" : The vampyre replied, "Me?" : "You didn't make me a vampyre?" : "No." : Ash! ''he thought, once more. Coping Marcus quickly left to find a old friend who was a powerful mage whom specialised in inventing magical devices. He did enjoy the speed and strength he gained, but at what cost? He asked his friend if there was anything he could do. He made three magical items, that together turned his skin a normal colour and hid any overt batlike features, excluding his fangs. But if the items were to be removed or stolen, the changes were always instantly erased. After finding Vinny and Sinny he kept his new race hidden, for now... After a fight with a powerful drone marcus was weak from lack of feeding. He was forced to tell Lorelei and, to his surprise, she didnt skin him alive. Confrontation Marcus teleported into Canifis only to find Ash standing there with two vampyre guards, and as she saw him, a sickly twisted smile spread across her face. : Marcus declared, "Ash, this ends here." : Ash mockingly replied, "But I am having so much fun!" Ash then snapped her fingers and the vampyre guards drew their spears and charged at Marcus. Marcus was beaten badly, most likely due to the fact he had just crossed the Salve. When Marcus awoke, he found himself chained down in the middle of a very long room. Ash was sitting on a throne at the end of it. Four guards armed with crossbows surrounded Marcus, their crossbows aimed at him. A small woman was serving Ash a drink. The woman appeared to be a enslaved human. : Marcus groaned before speaking, "Why don't you kill me?" : Ash answered menacingly, "I know doing this is a ''million times more painful for you than death is." : Marcus pulled on the chains roughly. Ash spoke quickly, "Don't bother. The vampyres around you all have a blessed silver bolt loaded, so even if you did have the strengh to break free, you wouldn't live for much longer." : Marcus would speak, but it became clear he was close to passing out, "I... willl... kill... you..." : Ash rose up off her throne and then taunted him, "You are so weak. What's the matter Markie? Need some blood?" Marcus sighed, knowing she was right. Ash whispered into the human slave's ear before sitting down again. The slave bowed and walked down to Marcus, where she kneeled before him and offered her wrist. Marcus looked at the slave, thinking that she didn't even seem afraid. At the look, she whispered, "Please take it or she will kill me." Marcus took a small amount of blood and the slave walked away with tears in her eyes. Marcus stayed silent for a while after that. Whilst Ash gloated about how strong she was and how Marcus could never beat her, Marcus gradually recovered his strength. : At last, he spoke in a deep tone and it was clear he was feeling a lot better, "Let me go." : Ash replied, "Not yet, I want some more information." : Marcus sighed before saying, "What do you wish to know?" : Ash spoke once more, "Do you love her Markie? Do you love..." She stopped as the slave girl returned. Ash appeared to have been angered by what the slave said and exclaimed, "How dare you turn a human slave, Marcus?!" : Marcus chuckled, expositing, "Oops, I didn't mean to." Ash let out a low growl before she snapped her fingers. One of the guards came behind Marcus, put his crossbow down, and gagged him with a cloth. Marcus stared at Ash, but he stopped as the guards moved in around him and placed their crossbows on the ground. : Ash stood once more and barked angrily, "You will pay for that, Marcus." : The vampyres moved around Marcus and begain to beat him for what seemed like hours. Every few moments, Ash asked, "Are you going to join me?" : Marcus would reply, even though gagged, "Go to hell!" The vampyres stopped as Ash moved down towards Marcus. She looked down at Marcus, who was too weak to even move. : She insulted him again, "You're so weak." Meeting Ivory Marcus fell to floor and he awoke later to find himself on the outskirts of Varrock. He teleported to Falador were he met Will and told him about his vampyism. Will argeed to let him feed of him. Marcus was following some very small foot prints near Rellekka he soon found Ivory, a young girl. He sat down and talked with her for a while, finding out she was alot like his late wife. After feeding on her and leaving, Marcus decided to keep watch on her. Weapons *Towershield - Marcus has a towershield. **3'0" tall, half his own height. **It is made of dragonhide and mithril. Mithril for less weight and dragonhide for magic defence. *Longsword - Normal longsword made of runite. **On the shaft, it has an inscription reading, "Death is just a path, one that we all must take," written in Elven. *Expoding Potions - When lit, they will explode quickly and cause a large radius of damage. *Acid in a bottle - When the vial smashes, the acid pours out and can corrode wood and cloth. *Vainglory - A crossbow given to Marcus by Lorelei Amaranth **It is made of bone and fires bolts of the same material Category:Characters Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Vampyre Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Crossbreeds